Die Rächer der Toten
Jedi-Padawan – Die Rächer der Toten ist der fünfte Roman der Jedi-Padawan-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im April des Jahres 2000 vom Dino Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwölf Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung (44 VSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Die Rächer der Toten leben in der Vergangenheit und zerstören dabei die Zukunft. Doch eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen, angeführt von den beiden Teenagern Cerasi und Nield, begehren dagegen auf. Der dreizehnjährige Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn sind gehalten, in Kriegen nicht Partei zu ergreifen. Doch als Obi-Wan Cerasi und Nield trifft, spürt er, dass er an ihrer Seite kämpfen muss. Der Aufstand gerät zu einer persönlichen Auseinandersetzung. Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Handlung Tahls Gefangennahme Die Jedi-Ritterin Tahl wurde nach Melida/Daan entsandt, um bei dem dort herrschenden Krieg Verhandlungen anzusetzen. Seit nun mehr als dreißig Jahren bekämpfen sich die zwei Völker der Melida und der Daan. Der Konflikt führte schließlich dazu, dass sie sich nicht mal auf den Namen des Planeten einigen konnten. Tahl wurde von den Melida gefangen genommen und Yoda schickt daraufhin Qui-Gon Jinn und seinen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, die gerade während ihrer letzten Mission auf Gala zugegen waren, nach Melida/Daan. Wehutti ist ihr Kontaktmann bei den Melida in der Stadt Zehava. Dieser führt die beiden Jedi in das Hauptquartier der Melida, wo sie im Eingangsbereich dazu aufgefordert werden ihre Lichtschwerter abzugeben. Qui-Gon ist vorausschauend und legt sein Lichtschwert neben das von Obi-Wan und als sich Wehutti umdreht nimmt er unbemerkt beide Schwerter wieder an sich. Schließlich will Wehutti die beiden Jedi gefangen nehmen, um sie ebenfalls als Geiseln einzusetzen. Doch mithilfe der Lichtschwerter entkommen sie aus dem Gebäude. Während ihrer Flucht treffen sie auf die Kinder der Melida/Daan. Der Daan Nield stellt sich ihnen als Führer der sogenannten „Jungen“ vor, die versuchen dem ständigen Krieg ein Ende zusetzen. Er will den Jedi dabei helfen Tahl zu befreien, indem er für ein Ablenkungsmanöver sorgt. Nield startet mit seiner Mitstreiterin Cerasi, aus dem Volk der Melida, zwei Scheinangriffe, wodurch jede der beiden streitenden Parteien meint, dass sie vom jeweiligen anderen angegriffen werden. Krieg zwischen Jung und Alt Obi-Wan Kenobi setzt sich so für die Jungen ein, dass er ihnen seine Unterstützung zusagt, obwohl ihm seine Jedi-Verpflichtungen etwas anderes vorschreiben würden. Der Scheinangriff gelingt und Tahl kann gerettet werden. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Tahl einige Verletzungen am Auge davongetragen hat. Sogleich setzen die Jungen ihren Befreiungskampf fort und Obi-Wan hilft ihnen dabei das Waffenlager der Daan zu plündern. Aus Angst, die Daan würden versuchen sich der Waffen der Melida zu Nutze machen wollen, vernichten sie sogar ihr eigenes Waffenlager. Somit sind nun beide kämpfenden Parteien unbewaffnet. Die Jungen überzeugen Obi-Wan mit dem Raumjäger der Jedi die Plasmaschildtürme der Stadt zu zerstören, damit die Jungen vom Land eindringen und ihren Kampf verstärken können. Auch dieses Vorhaben gelingt ihnen, obwohl Qui-Gon Jinn seinem Padawan zuvor verboten hatte, sich in den Kampf einzumischen. Ihr oberstes Ziel sollte nämlich die Rettung von Tahl sein, um sie anschließend von Jedi-Ärzten behandeln zu lassen. Aber auch Qui-Gon erkennt die Chance den Frieden auf Melida/Daan zu sichern und kann die verfeindeten Parteien zu einer friedlichen Kooperation umstimmen. Als die Jungen damit beginnen die Stadt übernehmen zu wollen, werden diese von Älteren mit drei Raumjägern angegriffen. Qui-Gon Jinn erkennt die Gefahr und macht sich sofort zusammen mit Tahl auf den Weg zu ihrem Raumfahrzeug, um den Planeten zu verlassen und Tahl zum Jedi-Tempel zu bringen, wo sie dementsprechend ärztlich behandelt werden kann. Obi-Wans Entscheidung Die Jungen überreden Obi-Wan erneut den Raumjäger zu holen und gegen die drei Luftangreifer anzutreten. Als Obi-Wan dort ankommt sind Qui-Gon und Tahl bereits zugegen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Frieden und Gehorsamkeit gegenüber seinem Meister entschließt er sich zuletzt für den Frieden des Planeten zu kämpfen und sich somit den Befehlen seines Meisters zu widersetzen. Qui-Gon Jinn ist sichtlich berührt von der Entscheidung seines Padawans und klärt ihn über die Konsequenzen seines untreuen Verhaltens auf. Sollte er nicht mitkommen, so hat er nicht verdient ein Jedi zu werden. Obi-Wan Kenobi, gerade ein paar Wochen ein Jedi-Padawan, übergibt seinem Mentor sein Lichtschwert und macht sich auf den Rückweg, um den Jungen zu helfen. Qui-Gon Jinn und Tahl verlassen dagegen den Planeten. Dramatis personae Einzelnachweise en:Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead es:Aprendiz de Jedi: Los Defensores de los Muertos pl:Uczeń Jedi: Obrońcy umarłych ru:Ученик джедая: Планета войн sr:Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead Kategorie:Jedi-Padawan Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen